


Summer Nights

by bringmethesoph



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmethesoph/pseuds/bringmethesoph
Summary: One of my first fics from this fandom, I did not put a ton of work into it, but I thought I would post it. Thanks for reading!





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics from this fandom, I did not put a ton of work into it, but I thought I would post it. Thanks for reading!

Morty grunted as he parked his car in the driveway. It was his sister’s second wedding anniversary, and he had forgotten his goddamn gift for her. He grumbled as he quickly jumped out of the vehicle and ran inside. He felt like a moron- he had driven all the way to the venue and realized once he had parked. Looking back, he figured he could have just brought it to her another time.

 

Oh well.

 

He unbuttoned the jacket to his suit and quickly bounded up the stairs and grabbed the doorknob to his room, but hesitated upon opening it. He heard a familiar creeping of his bed, and was unsure of why he was hearing it now.

 

“Muh- Morty-“

 

Upon hearing his name, Morty stepped back a bit. After a moment, he recognized the voice that had moaned his name almost immediately. His hand shots up from his side and covered his mouth. He could feel his heart begin racing, and much to his dismay, he felt his pants to begin to grow tight. His cheeks grew warm, and he reached out to grab the knob again. He wasn’t sure what to do- and he continued to grip it tightly, and continued to listen to the moans coming from inside the room.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Morty grew the courage to turn the knob slowly and press it open, his eyes wide as he saw the sight before him. On the ground near his bed, he saw Rick’s trademark flask on the ground, dripping out the last of the sweet liquor inside. His papers, notes and textbooks were still splayed out everywhere on the floor, a random mess of information he didn’t understand. Slowly, his eyes moved up to his actual bed, where he saw Rick, lying out on top of his messy blankets. He had his pants down around his ankles, and his long, slender fingers wrapped tightly around his member. His other hand held Morty’s favourite pair of boxers, which were currently pressed up against Rick’s face.

 

By this time, Morty was completely erect, and was straining against his dress pants (which he had worked hard to clean and iron for the special event, which had completely vacated his mind). His hand dropped to his side as he continued to watch Rick tug on his large cock, his fingers slick with he sticky precum. Morty had never felt quite so aroused before, and as Rick gave himself a few final strokes before he released. His eyes widened, and he came in his pants, too.

 

Morty gasped and looked down at his pants, he had never cum without touching himself before. He began to panic as his thoughts came back to his original reason for being home again anyway. He was frantic, unsure of what to do.

 

Rick tossed Morty’s underwear onto the floor and pulled his pants up. He reached into his lab coat to pull out the gift he had for Summer (which was just an envelope with a cheesy card and some money in it), and tossed it at Morty. He leaned down to pick up his flask as he then pulled out his portal gun. “Cl-clean yourself up, we- we -urrrrrp- we gotta get to Summer’s stupid- stupid party, or whatever.”


End file.
